inklingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge
Splatoon 3, also known as Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge, is a game for the Nintendo Comet. It takes place after Splatoon 2. Story The story takes place after the events of Splatoon 2's Story Mode, where Cap'n Cuttlefish went away with Agents 3, 4, and 8. Once again, DJ Octavio escaped his snowglobe, completely destroying it. He also destroyed Cuttlefish Cabin, that is the reason why there is a new cabin in Octo Bottom. Callie is also worried that her cousin, Marie, has gone missing and recruits Pearl and Marina as Agents 5 and 6. She also recruits the player as Agent 7. When Marie is discovered, she is revealed to be brainwashed by DJ Octavio because she is wearing a hypnomask. Callie uses her Hero Roller to take off Marie's hypnomask, and Marie reunites with Callie as they sing a new version of Calamari Inkantation. Gameplay The game's hub is in Inkopolis Centre. The gameplay is also similar to the past two Splatoon games, but has a customizable building in which the player lives in. Characters The game features returning agents and characters and introduces new ones. Playable *Inkling *Octoling *Jellyling Supporting Characters * Cap'n Cuttlefish - An elderly Inkling who fought in the Great Turf Wars. After the war, he is a good friend of Sailor Kelp. He helps the player in Jelly Expansion. * Sailor Kelp - An elderly Octoling who fought in the Great Turf Wars. After the war, he is a good friend of Cap'n Cuttlefish. He is seen in Jelly Expansion. * Judd * Li'l Judd * Big Judd Idols Sakamoto * Itsumi - The Inkling lead singer of Sakamoto. * Kasumi - The Octoling backing singer of Sakamoto. * Honami - The Octoling lead singer and guitarist of Sakamoto. Squid Sisters Off the Hook Agents *Agent 3 - An Inkling agent who saved the player but got brainwashed in Jelly Expansion. *Agent 4 - An Inkling agent who saved the player from being smoothied but got brainwashed by Commander Tartar along with Marina in Octo Expansion 2. *Agent 8 - An Octoling agent who saved the player but got brainwashed in Jelly Expansion. Shopkeepers * Cladia - A ping-pong tree sponge who works at the headgear store, Bubble Heads. * Jelfronzo - A jellyfish who works at the clothing store, Demin Jelly. * Bushoo - An Octo Samurai who works at the shoes store, Samurai Kicks. * Sheldon - A horeshoe crab who works at the weapons store, Ammo Knights. * Nail - A sea urchin who gives ordered gear. * Crusty Sean - A prawn who works at the food truck. * Bisk - A spider crab who works at the food truck. Antagonists * DJ Octavio - An Octopus who is the leader of the Octarians who has brainwashed Marie. He is the final boss of the game. * Commander Tartar - A phone who brainwashed Marina and Agent 4 in Octo Expansion 2. * An antagonist who brainwashed Agents 3 and 8 in Jelly Expansion. Gear Headgear Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Headgear Clothing Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Clothing Shoes Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Shoes Weapons Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Weapons Miscellaneous Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Miscellaneous Shops Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Shops Quotes Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Quotes Splatfests Splatoon: DJ Octavio's Revenge/Splatfests Gallery Agent 7 Shooter.png|Agent 7's Hero Shot outfit Agent 7 Charger.png|Agent 7's Hero Charger outfit Agent 7 Splatling.png|Agent 7's Hero Splatling outfit Splatoon 3 Callie.png|Callie Splatoon 3 Callie (without umbrella).png|Callie (without umbrella) Splatoon_3_Callie_Beta.png|Callie (beta) Splatoon 3 Marie.png|Marie Splatoon 3 Marie (Without Hypnomask).png|Marie (without Hypnomask) Splatoon_3_Marie_Beta.png|Marie (beta) Agent 2.png|Marie once the player beats Hero Mode Trivia *After completing Hero Mode, Marie is wearing her Agent 2 outfit with the lack of the facemask. *Marie was going to wear Hypnoshades, a pink octopus tatoo, and lime green tights when brainwashed by DJ Octavio, but instead wears a Hypnomask (since Agent 2 wears a facemask just like Agent 1 wears shades), a green octopus tatoo (since Callie's color is pink while Marie's color is green), and dark green tights (since Callie wears tights of a darker color when brainwashed) *Callie's kimono was going to be similar to Marie's but with the green parts being pink, but it was instead purple and resembles the outfit she wore as a child. Category:Splatoon series